


capital

by zenexit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chrobin Week, Chrobin Week 2016, M/M, jousting happens, sully and frederick are just side mentioned im sorry friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenexit/pseuds/zenexit
Summary: Chrom visits his summer estate and childhood friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day #1: Coming of Age
> 
> gfjdkghjkdfhg this turned out a lot longer than i wanted...,,,,... sorry if it's a little dry
> 
> the AU is a mix of canon and and uh AU. let me know if it doesnt make sense in any way and i'll clarify it!
> 
> longer than planned so sorry if suddenly there are typos in the second half ;;;

Chrom wiped the sweat off his brow with a grimace, pulling the reins on his horse’s bit, and leading it to the front area of the track. By the fence posts sat Robin, book in hand, head buried deep in it. Chrom faintly heard his jousting partner yelling in the distance, but he ignored her for the moment. He knew Frederick would take a few minutes to notice he had gone off track, and he needed to use that time wisely or else he would lose the chance to talk to Robin at all. 

“Robin, have you been watching?” Chrom called out, pulling his brown mare alongside the fence. It wasn’t his best horse, that was one that his father had bred carefully, a warhorse. No, this was the one that Lissa favored. Chrom knew it wasn’t the best to have his practice training rides on her, but she always held steadfast, keeping up well with the other horses. Lissa always beamed when she saw her brother riding the horse too.

“Mhm…” Robin mumbled in response, but Chrom could see his finger still tracing along the page he was reading.

“I can’t get the timing right.” Chrom said, smiling at his younger friend. He could feel the sweat in his hair and he wanted to go lay down, but he knew his drills wouldn’t be over until he won five perfect matches in a row: Father’s orders. Though, if he was lucky, Frederick might let him leave after three. 

Robin looked up after that, brown eyes looking through white bangs. Chrom wanted to laugh at how clean he looked. Not a speck of dust or dirt or sweat on him, but then again he wasn’t riding his horse under the harsh sunlight. 

“You want me to tell you when you need to do it again? You won’t learn like that.” Robin almost sounded scolding, but there was a light smile on his face anyway. Chrom forced himself to look away from his lips.

“If you could, we can get out of here earlier.” There was a small laugh to Chrom’s voice. Robin tilted his head for a moment before shaking it gently. He put a marker in his book and shut it before hopping up. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, a light tan color and dark pants. Boots to keep out everything his feet would meet outside, Chrom was happy to see he wasn’t in an oversized coat this time. Heat in his usual layers could kill a man. 

“Alright, I’ll stay here and you lower your weapon on my word, alright?” Robin leaned against a wooden post and Chrom could recognize the light in his eyes. It was the one that appeared when he was analyzing and processing everything around him, breaking it down and reworking it more quickly than Chrom wanted to even try to imitate. Chrom nodded in response, mouth pulling up again before leading his horse back onto the track.

Sully sat upon her horse, scowling at him.

“You had to go get Robin? You know you’re not gonna get it on your own if you keep using him.” She said, annoyance lacing her voice. Chrom laughed in response.

“You’re just mad I always win when he’s here.” Chrom replied before taking his reins and leading his horse back around. Frederick’s form was visible in the distance on the other side of the jousting track, and Chrom couldn’t see it but he was sure there was a frown plastered upon his face. Frederick the wary, expecting the impossible out of him again today. 

The match made its rounds, Frederick shouting the commands of beginning for each match. Jousting had a few simple rules: break your lance on the others shield, get a point. No more than 4 cycles around the track. Split an opponent's lance in half, win a match. Knock the other out of their horse, you win the match. Kill the horse, you win the match. For training purpose, few ever aimed for the horse in this period. Chrom found it disgusting to attempt to regardless.  

Chrom’s father had a very clear view of how his son should act during physical matches, and that was perfect. There was no room for err with the prince, he had been taught. It was his job to be as physically capable as possible. Chrom had always just thought he would be better off adopting Frederick and be done with it. 

When Robin was there, the pair was a sight to behold. Chrom knew, perhaps against an opponent who knew how to match Robin’s timing they might be in trouble, but with his help he had always been able to win practice rounds. 

The first match was clean and to the point, Chrom shattered two lances on Sully’s shield, to which she responded with an angry shout at Robin who laughed quietly, his mouth covered by his hand. Frederick simply called them both back into place. 

The second match was just as to the point. The third, however, Sully began to wise. Right when Chrom thought his perfect game streak would be broken, and they would all have to suffer more hours on this track, Robin shouted change of plans, voice hoarse. Chrom adjusted his lance mid-charge, splitting Sully’s lance down the center before she dropped it with a shout. If she had lowered it a moment later her hand would be covered in blood right now, but she was too used to jousting as she did even more training than Chrom. Perhaps, he mentally reasoned, that was why he had such difficulty defeating her. It was frustrating to play against someone so much stronger than he was, but it was a smarter match than any of his other typical partners back in the capital. Unless it was Frederick, but he had never even scored a point against him. 

The fourth match and Chrom knocked Sully into the dirt before even scoring a point on her, when she got up from the dirt she spit angrily in response and cracked her neck. Chrom could imagine how frustrating it was to play against him now, but he felt little pity. The sooner they won the sooner he could go inside and wash off the dirt. Before Robin got involved, Chrom had hit dirt quite a few times himself. Not to say he couldn’t beat Sully, he just couldn’t get out perfect matches against her again and again and again.

Chrom knew the goal was for him to be occupied with physical tasks all day, to hone his body only while plowing it into the dirt in exhaustion, but he refused to spend his days suffering like a beaten dog.

On the fifth match Chrom took the first point, and then shattered Sully’s lance on the second. 

“Bullshit Chrom! Ride against me again without Robin! Show me you can beat without hiding behind Mom’s skirts!” Sully spit again, pulling her horse up to Chrom’s angrily. He laughed a little in response, and then immediately felt guilt rise up. This was a woman's pride he was laughing at. 

“Sully, we’ve been riding all day. Can’t we call it quits here? You won against me far more than five times!” He pointed out, with pleading eyes. Frederick rode his horse over to where they were conversing, brown brows knit together.

“Milord, I agree, you should go a few more rounds without Robin.” Frederick said pointedly. Chrom fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

Robin jogged up to his other side, his body so much smaller than those on horseback to the point it was almost comical. Chrom mused silently for a moment, thinking that his growth spurt had put him quite a bit taller than Robin.

“Come on guys, the sun is going to set soon. Frederick, don’t you have people to bother about dinner being made properly?”  Robin’s tone was joking and Chrom smiled ear to ear hearing it. 

Frederick huffed in response and Sully looked at him pointedly. They were all bound to follow whatever orders he gave but Chrom felt a rush of relief when he saw a small tired light take Frederick’s eyes. 

“You did do what was asked of you, we can go inside.” Chrom couldn’t help the feeling of disappointment that rose inside of him at those words, but he forced it down. This meant he could sit with just him and Robin and enjoy a moment of alone time. Elated remarks coming from himself and Robin, a tired acceptance from Sully, and the four made their way to the stables and then inside. 

Chrom couldn’t help but marvel for a moment how the sun shone through Robin’s hair so beautifully, the white catching the perfect amount of rays. They walked underneath the trees, not far from behind Sully and Frederick who were talking about something knightly, Chrom assumed. Sully was Frederick’s current squire, something they were both quite proud of. Chrom was glad his childhood friend was able to pursue her dreams, and so close to him at that. The trees here, Chrom wondered, must be the tallest in all of Ylisse. They had thick dark brown trunks leading them upwards, casting shade down on them while they made their way back to the estate. Robin walked in silence, but Chrom didn’t mind, he didn’t feel as guilty when he looked now. 

Had Robin’s lips always been so full looking? Probably. But Chrom did think it funny to note how much better Robin’s mouth looked compared his own. He had always felt his own mouth too wide, but Robin’s lips had a perfect shape to them. He wondered for a moment how it would feel to run his thumb across his cupid’s bow, how soft his lips would feel. Would they open in response? Chrom swallowed, casting his eyes up at the sky for a moment. These thoughts always made him feel guilty.

The estate they were currently at was one that Chrom had visited once a year for two months. It was a country retreat he used to get with both of his sisters. It had been a tradition his mother had set in place, but now they were the ones who carried it out. She had died when Chrom was five. Old enough to have small memories of her that he was afraid he might lose. He was 17 now, Lissa 13, and Emmeryn 20. His oldest sister hadn’t come with them since she had turned 18, and a piece of Chrom was afraid next summer he wouldn’t be allowed to return as well. For here in this countryside, was where he had first met Robin to begin with. He had appeared out of nowhere, arms filled with pens and books and too much paper to carry. Chrom remembered being amazed by it, and his mother had laughed when he tried to take it from him to help. They had been four then, and Chrom remembered it with surprise that he managed to at all. 

Their mothers had been friends, before Chrom’s had died. Robin’s was still alive, but Chrom saw little of her now. She worked for some astronomy building that was several miles to the North. She only came home on weekends to see her son, trusting him to manage fine enough on his own. He was employed in the estate now, but what he did Chrom wasn’t really certain. Only that it wasn’t all that important, for he could drag him around all day as much as he wanted to. 

Summers were his time with Robin, and all the time apart felt like several oceans managed to fester and fill in the gaps it took for the leaves to change. Chrom didn’t want to have to let them go, but he knew by this time next year he would be a man in his father’s eyes, and most likely be expected to march to war. 

Once they made it back to the estate Chrom shouldered his way through the door entrance, Sully and Frederick announcing their plans for the evening before milling off to do them. Chrom wished he could say he remembered what they said, but he truly didn’t. He was free for the rest of the evening. Turning in the doorway, Chrom opened his mouth to say something to Robin who stopped him quickly with a hand to his mouth. He gave him a small smile.

“Chrom, you need to bathe. I’ll draw you a bath, alright?” Chrom tried to protest, but Robin turned quickly before he could. His thin frame disappeared into one of the doorways, and Chrom slightly frowned. 

After just a moment’s pause, Chrom followed Robin into the bathroom he knew was reserved for him and Lissa only. Cold water sat in pails, waiting to be dumped into the large empty basin. Robin paused for a moment, hands on his hips before beginning to empty them. Chrom knew better than to whine for hot water, he was happy to get any at all with this little time. Besides, it was a hot day. He could feel fresher this way. 

Mixing salts and soaps while pouring, Robin’s bath slowly began to build. Chrom suspected one of the things he had added had been a perfume too, with how good the room began to smell. 

“Are you trying to tell me I smell bad?” Chrom joked before pulling off his tunic. It was a dark blue, one half sleeve and the other leaving his arm bare. Displaying the exalt mark was an honor, and all of his clothes were tailored to suit it. 

Robin laughed lightly in response, and he looked over his shoulder for a moment before quickly looking down. He left Chrom little time to wonder about that. 

“You were racing around a horse all day, it would be a lie if I said otherwise.” Robin said as he dumped the last bucket into the water. Chrom pushed his hair back from his eyes. 

“Thank you for doing my bath, Robin, I appreciate it.” Chrom felt the desire to clasp him on the shoulder, but he fought it down. Robin gave a small reply, before excusing himself from the room. Chrom discarded the rest of his clothes, and let himself sink into the cold sweet smelling water.

Chrom sat in the water for a bit, letting the water run over him while enjoying the smell. He knew after too long in the water he would start to feel sick, but for now, it was a good feeling. His muscles, tense from the day, slowly relaxed in the water.  After dunking his head under the water, Chrom made quick work of cleaning himself. It would hardly do if he just jumped in real fast and then ran to Robin. 

When he finished Chrom grabbed a towel off a stand and walked out of of the room. Someone would come around and drain out the tub, taking his clothes from the day and add them to what needed to be washed. It was something Chrom didn’t really put thought into, just knew it would be done. He made his way to the room he slept in, it was one of the largest rooms in the estate. Chrom wondered if it was touched when he wasn’t here, if it sat there waiting while he was in the capital. 

Trying to make short work of it Chrom pulled out clothes and started getting dressed. All of his clothes here were primarily the same. Aside from the ones hanging in the closet, but those were for dressing up. Something he was loathe to do, and luckily had little need of it while he was out here. The clothes that Chrom pulled on were similar to the ones he wore before, grey instead of blue. It had a gold trim on it, but besides that Chrom found a comfort in how simple it was. He was able to wear a set of pants that were more comfortable, a softer cotton blend. 

Chrom hummed to himself as he walked out of his chambers and let his eyes look around the hallway. Pictures were hung up on the dark walls, family portraits. Chrom couldn’t help a small smile when his eyes saw Emmeryn’s, It was quickly dashed from his face when he saw his father’s was the next in the row. A large man with sullen eyes, a dark blue beard pulled across his face. Chrom found himself happy he wasn’t smiling in it, he always looked the worst when he was smiling. 

It didn’t take long to find Robin, he was exactly where Chrom thought he would be. There was a library in the estate, as Chrom had come to find there usually was in homes like this. This one, he knew, was probably bigger than most. Of course it wasn’t bigger than the castle, but Chrom tried to send Robin books throughout the year he might find. Ones he thought the young man would like. He hoped it made this place feel more homey, less empty without his mother. 

Robin was sitting in the library at a table, the dark wood framing his arms while reading. Chrom wondered if it was the same book he had been looking at earlier. He decided, after a moment in the doorway, he could surprise Robin if he was quiet. Slowly creeping up behind him Chrom wrapped his arms around Robin and blew a raspberry into his neck. Robin promptly yelped and then smacked him with the book. 

“Chrom!” He said with a laugh. Chrom felt his heart flood with warmth.

“Put that down, come be with me. I can’t just watch you read.” Chrom laughed a bit, but he didn’t move his arms. His face was still tilted towards Robin’s, and it felt like his entire body was flushed with warmth.

Robin sighed in response and shook his head, but he did close the book.

“There, are you happy now, Chrom?”  Chrom pressed his face into his neck in response. He had forgotten, until now, his hair was still damp. Robin pushed him away in response, pulling him away from the warmth. 

“You smell better.” Robin said with a laugh, and the fondness in his voice made Chrom’s heart melt.

“I’m glad. Do we get to be together now?” Robin shook his head a bit more and Chrom pulled away. He smiled a bit and put his hands on his sides. He had won. Mind it was against a book, but he had won. 

“Let me put this book away in my room first, alright?” Chrom nodded, and followed Robin out of the room. 

Robin walked down a different hallway than the one Chrom had come from, there were more rooms here. Chrom was sure they weren’t as big, and that made him a bit sad for a moment. Really, it should be reverse. He was the one who was only here once a year. Why did he get the nicer room? 

Robin led them both to one on the far right, pulling open the door and walking inside. It had a large desk covered in piles of books and papers. There was a quill set up, several bottles of ink beside it. Chrom noted fondly that a few of those books were ones he had sent. 

Robin put his most recent book onto the pile, letting it sit atop a stack Chrom felt a small shred of worry would fall over. 

“Robin… Do you mind if I ask you something?” Chrom asked quietly, before taking a seat at the foot of his friends bed.

“Hm?” Robin began, turning around. “Are we staying in here?” 

Chrom laughed a bit in response. 

“Maybe for a minute… Robin, I don’t think I’m going to be coming back here next summer.” Chrom could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He was nervous, knowing where he wanted this conversation to lead. He had thought it a few hundred times, rehearsing in his mind how it could go. The sting the rejection might make him feel. 

Robin stayed silent for a moment, turning back around to fuss with something on his desk. Chrom wished he would turn around, he wanted to see the expression he was making.

“Yes… You are turning 18 in May…” Robin replied.

Chrom cleared his throat and pulled at the edge of his tunic. 

“Your father might let you come back… We don’t know for sure.” Chrom wasn’t sure who Robin was trying to reassure, but Chrom laughed a bit in response.

“I think we both know he’s not going to let me come back.” Chrom said, and then realized how awful that sounded.

“Look- I… Me coming not coming back isn’t the point I’m trying to make here.” Chrom heard more rustling of paperwork in response.

“You- uh… You could always come back with me. To the capital, to Ylisstol I mean.” Chrom said the last part quickly, nerves taking over. Robin breathed in sharply in response, and Chrom wondered if he had taken him by surprise. 

“You would have a job there! I mean, with me. I would employ you to help me around the castle and… If I get sent off by my father, I could bring you with me! Or I could send you back, I don’t really want to send you to a war front.” Chrom laughed nervously. 

“Chrom…” Robin’s voice trailed off, a hand gently touching the side of a book as he sighed gently. He turned around again, a small smile touching his lips.

“You want me to come back with you? You know I haven’t left this estate in years.” Robin said quietly, as if afraid of what his voice might give away. 

Chrom did his best to give a comforting smile in response. He was worried his heart was going to break out of his chest. 

“I would like it if you would but… If you want to stay here, near your mother, I would understand.” Chrom fought the desire to reach out and grab Robin’s hand. He wanted to see how it would feel pressed against his face. Gods, these thoughts needed to stop.

Robin looked out the window after that, frowning a bit. His brown eyes seemed to stare at something, but when Chrom looked up he couldn’t see it.

“She’ll be happy, she’s asked me before why I haven’t just gone with you , you know.” Robin smiled a bit then, and looked back. “I can send her a letter, let her know what’s going on. Maybe she’ll come to say goodbye before the summer is over.” 

Chrom’s eyes widened a bit and a large smile shot across the face. Without truly thinking about it, he shot off the bed and embraced Robin. He laughed a bit doing it, pulling him in tightly.

“Oh thank Naga! I didn’t think you would say yes!” Chrom wanted to pick him up and spin him around, but that wouldn’t do. Robin would probably hit him again. 

Robin did laugh, pushing Chrom off. His face was slightly red, cheeks flushing. 

“I don’t know why I would say no…” He mumbled, hands lingering on Chrom’s chest for a moment. Before Chrom could truly take in what was happening and say something Robin cleared his throat and pulled away. 

“I have to pack, don’t I? Not that we’re leaving today but… Hm… I have to decide what stays and what goes…” He turned towards his pile of books, considering.

“You have time.” Chrom said with a laugh. His heart felt so much lighter. This wasn’t going to be his last summer with Robin. Nothing his father did could hurt him now at the capitol, Robin would be there!

At that exact moment, bells rang announcing dinner, and Chrom couldn’t fight the smile from his face. This was going to be the beginning of something new. A new and better life where he could have Robin there with him, his friend helping him through the trials of the capital. 


End file.
